


【Banana Fish/A英】我好像在哪裡見過你

by rosashamuze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosashamuze/pseuds/rosashamuze
Summary: 設定：有前世今生，兩人都沒有前世的記憶，架空平凡人au，沒有黑道沒有香蕉魚一個平凡相遇的日常，兩人都是大學生，英二平時有在打工，然後雙向暗戀
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【Banana Fish/A英】我好像在哪裡見過你

我好像在哪見過你(一發完)

我就想摸個甜膩的小短文

設定：

有前世今生，兩人都沒有前世的記憶，架空平凡人au，沒有黑道沒有香蕉魚  
一個平凡相遇的日常，兩人都是大學生，英二平時有在打工，然後雙向暗戀  
人物屬於吉田老師，ＯＯＣ屬於我

以下正文

肖達到處尋找他的好友亞修，兩人從小就是很好的玩伴，一起念同樣的小學、國中、高中，升上大學後，雖然讀不同專業，但是每逢假日就會跟著幾個要好的朋友們一起出去聚會。本來今天約好要一起飆車兜風，晚上再一起去喝酒續攤玩瘋至天明，但是亞修卻說有私事而拒絕，這已經是這個月第三次了，肖達也曾詢問過最終無果，他開始擔心起自己的朋友是不是遇到麻煩事。

今天一下課肖達就去圖書館找人，他知道亞修若是心情不好大都會泡在那裡，然而還沒到圖書館門口，肖達就看到從裡面走出來他要找的人。

看著亞修神色緊張不按，肖達便決定偷偷的跟上去，跟著對方離開校園。亞修走的路是跟平常回家的路反方向，最終肖達看到對方在一處樹蔭下停下並看向對面的商店，眼神銳利的掃視整個店面，在找到他想要找到的人後，原本繃緊的臉龐也逐漸放松下來，也許是肖達的錯覺，他覺得下午的陽光透過樹蔭間的細縫打在亞修身上，讓對方看起來格外的溫和與平靜。

肖達順著對方的視線望去，那是一家咖啡廳，肖達看了看招牌發現他是知道這間店的，似乎是在女大學生裡非常喜愛的一家店，據說裡面有最好吃的甜點。

亞修的視線直勾勾的盯著對面商店不發一語，突然一臉失落的嘆了口氣。

「你真的有夠無聊的，居然還跟到這裡。」亞修一臉不悅的打斷想要上前搭話的肖達。

「啊⋯⋯原來被你發現了。」

「我一開始就發現了，只是不想說而已。」

「所以，」肖達一臉痞樣勾住對方肩膀的說：「你到底在這裡干嘛呢？居然還推掉了我們兄弟間的聚會。」

「我就是有點在意一個人。」

是什麼時候開始在意對方的？亞修已經有點分不清楚了。也許是上次大雨中匆匆趕路的行人裡，只有那人聽見受傷小狗的細微求救聲。或是更早，在大學的藝術展裡被對方的作品吸引的久久無法離開。

亞修知道對方的名字，奧村英二，自從看過對方的作品，這個名字便在亞修腦海裡揮之不去，不論是對方作品上所表現的自我，還是現實的他，聲音、笑容都牽動著亞修的靈魂深處。

“我想再更多的了解他！”亞修是這麼想的，平常在校園裡刻意的選相同的課，在校內制造偶遇的機會，意外得知對方平常打工的地點後，有時就會來這裡，隔著一條馬路望著對方忙碌工作的樣子，就能讓他的心情獲得平靜。

「喜歡就上啊！在這糾結干嘛！」肖達看不過亞修畏畏縮縮的樣子，輕捶亞修肩膀一下。不給對方拒絕的機會，便直接將亞修拖進咖啡廳裡。

在推開門之際，兩個大男人進入一個幾乎都是女性的店裡，一時有些突兀，但肖達可不管，直接拉著人往空位坐。

「你好！請問是第一次來這邊嘛？有需要介紹菜單嘛？」一位黑發服務生帶著菜單走上前詢問他們。

「啊！到是有個問題，我朋友一直想跟你要個電話號碼，或是等會你下班後有沒有空可以一起去喝一杯？」肖達指著亞修說。

「喂！肖達！你說什麼？你別亂說⋯⋯」亞修趕緊搖搖手反駁。

「可以哦！」英二溫和的回答到：「雖然我下班後沒什麼事，但怕太晚了你等不及，要不⋯⋯」英二伸出手，手心向上笑著看亞修。

亞修不明白對方的意思，看著對方的笑容腦子一時無法思考，把手伸了過去。英二看著對方的舉動，噗嗤的笑了出來，他牽著對方的手，在對方手背上寫下一串數字。

「那我就期待你的聯絡啦！」英二笑著幫他們點完餐後便繼續忙碌。

周五晚上總是比較忙碌的，在忙於招呼一批又一批的客人，回過神時才發現亞修他們早就先離開了，英二在清理完最後一位客人留下的盤子後，便跟同事們一起准備關店。

算完今天的帳目，時間比平時都要晚，其他同事們也先離開了，將鐵門拉下後，英二從後巷的小門離開。走出巷口便看到一輛機車停在路旁，有一人斜靠著機車手上抱著一團東西，在微暗的路燈下，本來僵直冷硬的表情，在看到英二後便露出開心的笑容，臉上的線條都顯得柔和許多。

那是亞修，英二想到對方在等他下班，心裡串起一陣暖意，但讓人等這麼久，心中實在過意不去。而亞修表示不在意，並提出要載他去兜風。談話間，英二發現亞修換了套衣服，一件黑色的皮衣外套配著深藍色牛仔褲，顯得對方更加帥氣。

亞修將手上的防風外套遞給英二，便跨上機車戴上安全帽，等著英二戴好安全帽上車。跨上車後，英二便猶豫了，他不知道要將雙手放到哪裡去，是該搭在對方肩上，還是抓在後面。畢竟這是他們第一次約會，本來對彼此也不是很熟捻。

「你如果怕冷的話，可以把手放我口袋裡。」亞修的聲音從前面傳來，他的臉被安全帽遮住，英二看不到對方的表情，卻覺得說這話的人非常可愛，忍住笑意，英二應了一聲便不再多想，用雙手環抱住對方。 

亞修騎著機車，許是晚上的關系，街上沒多少輛車子，機車迅速穩妥地穿梭在巷子間，開到一條沿著河堤的道路。聽著呼嘯的夜風從兩人身旁劃過，他們離市區越來越遠，過於安靜的夜晚，聽著呼嘯的夜風從兩人身旁劃過，試圖鑽進衣服的縫隙裡，英二縮起身子貼緊亞修的後背，他覺得好像能聽到對方的心跳聲與自己同步......

就好像整個世界只有彼此。

亞修在一座橋旁停下車，河的對岸是繁華的城市，即便月亮已高高掛起，對面就如同不夜城，用五光十色的燈光照在河面上，兩人趴在欄杆上感受微微的夜風吹拂。亞修藉著水面反射的光，觀察對方的表情，英二興奮的張大雙眼，整座城市的光芒都收進他的靈魂之中，眼裡就如同有著漫天星辰。

「你也真是心大，跟陌生人出去就去荒郊野外，也不怕我把你賣了。」亞修笑著說。

「我相信你不會是這種人的，而且這也不是我們第一次見面對吧!」英二轉都望向對方說。雖然讀同一間大學，但是年級跟學院都不同，兩人卻常常在偌大的校園裡偶遇對方，有時相遇也會點頭打個招呼，倒是沒有可以好好靜下來說話的機會。

「我也總覺得.......也許我們之前就認識了。」亞修不再看著英二，半張臉埋在趴在欄杆上的手臂裡，他說:「上次我在你們攝影社辦的展覽裡看到你的作品，在裡面找到我一直尋找的東西了.......我知道這聽起來很荒唐，可能你覺得我在亂編.....」

亞修閉上眼回憶道：「長久以來我一直覺得我的靈魂中缺失了甚麼，我常常會做一個夢，夢到一位黑色長發的男人孤獨的站在這裡眺望遠方。」

「我總看不清他的輪廓，但我能感受他的悲傷，我看著他的背影，我想給他一個擁抱，卻無法碰觸他。我知道他在等著一個不會回來的人，我總想告訴他別再等了，忘了對方向前走，才能真正獲得幸福⋯⋯」亞修邊說邊悄悄地用眼角的餘光，去觀察對方的表情，卻在看的英二的表情後，驚慌的說：「等等！你別哭啊！」

「我怎麼會哭？我也不知道自己怎麼哭了」英二原本雙眼無神的望著他，經對方提醒才發現自己的眼淚不住的一直流出，他抬起手想將眼淚擦乾，卻發現怎麼都無法止住。

「但是⋯⋯我好像懂你說的，等著一個不會回來的人，是什麼樣的心情，整日尋覓著對方存在的痕跡，總是一場空，什麼⋯⋯什麼都沒有。」一股刺心的疼痛從心口襲來，隨即他感覺到整個心像是被挖空一般，英二一手緊抓胸前的衣服，他感覺像是整個靈魂都在動蕩，快要喘不過氣。

「英二！冷靜下來，看著我，那就是個夢，忘了吧！」亞修沒有想過自己的話會引起對方這麼大的反應，他想讓對方停止自我傷害的舉動，亞修捉住對方的手腕，迫使英二抬起頭。

英二哭泣的臉龐跟夢中那位男人的臉重疊在一起。

「不是的。」英二大吼。

「那一定是很重要的人，烙刻在靈魂上的人，無法忘懷也不想忘記。」

「但......那並不代表不幸福，因為可以帶著共同的回憶度過餘生，一輩子銘記回想這份真摯的情感，怎麼能說不幸福？」

英二激動的說，就好像自己也能感同身受，失去最重要之人的痛苦，以及抱著美好的回憶度過孤獨卻幸福的一生。亞修看著對方的淚，聽著對方的話語，靈魂深處引起了共鳴，他更加確定英二就是他人生中所缺失的一塊拼圖。

亞修用指尖抹去對方眼角的淚水，捧著英二的臉吻上他的唇瓣。接觸到對方的那刻，亞修覺得這一切怎麼來的這麼晚，他們應該更早一點認識，他才能一直陪在英二身邊不離開。

也許是吻給對方的心情帶來了慰藉，在結束這個吻後，看到彼此臉上的狼狽模樣，兩人都不自覺笑了出來。

「我的天啊！我們才第一次約會，我就讓你哭得淅瀝嘩啦，這樣還不知道有沒有下次呢！」亞修笑笑地說。

英二對此的回應，是將雙手環住亞修的脖子將對方拉下來，額頭相抵住，認真地說：「既然你都捉住我了，就不許擅自離開了。」

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我想讓他們有一個平凡的人生，也許會想起前世的事，也許不會，至少這一世不再痛苦，他們可以找到彼此，讓靈魂的缺口能再度被填滿。


End file.
